


Fragments of Deception

by Nevara_Alyss



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, Explicit Language, F/M, High Fantasy, Intrigue, Murder, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevara_Alyss/pseuds/Nevara_Alyss





	Fragments of Deception

Soft whispers carried through the Jerall View Inn as Lucy sat at the furthest table facing the door. The screaming winds whistled through the cracks in an adjacent wall; the abrupt gusts made the single candle flicker angrily at its trespasses. The shrouded woman twisted the silver ring around her finger nervously as she awaited the arrival of her brother. The gemmed jewel glinted playfully as her small fingers worked around it. Her mind flooded with contempt as she stared angrily into the blue stone and forsook what it had meant to her.

Yet, she couldn't seem to remove the small trinket from the finger it adorned for nostalgia's sake. But to her, it seemed more like a lie to keep her tethered to her past. Maybe it's the only thing I have left. Her eyes left the ring and moved around the room – to the faces of the citizens of Bruma that dotted the bar. The smell of pipe tobacco and stale ale permeated the air with its earthy overtones. She slipped deeper into the wooden chair, her chin touching her chest in near exhaustion. She let out a sigh and folded her arms. Even with the warmth of the fire to stave off the chill, the heavy cloak didn't seem to fight the dire wind coursing towards her.

She would have moved under different circumstances, but the last few years of her life had been one she had rather not happened at all. It had made her paranoid of everyone around her; even her family was suspect in every underhanded deed that had befallen her. She felt justified in the questioning given the circumstances of her seclusion. Regardless, she found herself sitting at a dimly lit table in an inn waiting for news from her brother.

She had only gained contact with him recently, whether he was looking for her or vice versa was something she hadn't pondered, but it was apparent that he had something to tell her. His missive was brief with a location, date, and time and nothing more, but from the handwriting she could tell it was his.

She crossed her ankles, the gentle scuff of leather against like murmured from under the table. Her eyes grew heavy and under the veiled shadow of her hood, she could feel the tiresome drag of sleep gnawing at her.

The sudden sound of the temple bell chiming the late hour stirred her awake. Her hands clenched anxiously around the seams of her cloak as if to bind herself from jumping from her seat. She lifted her head just enough to get the view of the establishment fully. With blurry eyes, she straightened up when the barmaid approached. The rotund woman smiled politely and placed a small cup of brandy before her. Lucy reciprocated the motion and tossed a few septims on to the table top and thanked her.

The woman swished a filthy rag around the table carefully, but never took her eyes off of the former imperial scout. It was unsettling to be sure, but she maintained her decorum as an officer of the army.

"You all alone, honey," the woman questioned.

"I shouldn't be for too much longer," Lucy stated with a nervous smile.

The Redguard let out a sigh and followed with, "Well, if you would like a room, just let me know."

Lucy nodded acceptingly and thanked her again, "but it wasn't necessary."

She wrung her fingers briefly and took the first sip of brandy. The sweet tang warmed her all the way to her gut. It only made the problem of staying awake all the more difficult, but she knew she had to if only for the sake of survival. Her wrists fell into the cascading light, exposing the deep red scars from numerous bindings of steel and coarse cord.

She winced at the glaring lines and took a harder swig of the drink before slamming the glass down on the table in frustration and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Her eyes fell away from the memories of torment in shame. The constant reminder of what led her to be an enemy of the state, the betrayal of those around her, the regrets and despair piled on her like a heavy weight around her neck. Instinctively, she let her hands slip from the yellow light to her lap. If anything she could have painted herself the victim of circumstances well beyond her control, but somewhere deep down within her she felt that they were there to tell her that she had survived for the sake of the one person she wanted more than anything.

Her fingers wrapped around her tunic's hem carelessly as she thought to herself about the small face she hadn't held since she was twenty-one. Large dark eyes, fair skin, she missed it all. It was the only thing she had going for her, that and the bought of revenge that she had dwelling in her. The corner of her mouth crooked in a mild sneer as she leaned against the table when the door opened. A man in imperial gear came in, dusting off the white powder from his black hair.

He looked around the room; a stern look upon his face as he scoured the area for her. The way he carried himself when they locked eyes seemed to shift from one of anger to one of relief. He casually strolled over to her and took his spot across the table from Lucy. The barmaid came over where he ordered a stiff drink and turned his attention back to his baby sister. A small smile lit up his weathered face when the maid placed his drink before him.

"You look good," he started. "How have you been?" Lucy's eyes narrowed briefly at the question but felt no compulsion to snap at the genuine concern her brother gave her. She honestly had no idea how to answer such a question and remained silent. She only watched him drink his ale and set the mug aside. When he realized the shifting of her eyes from a lack of satisfactory answer, his smile disappeared and he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"No," Lucy murmured. Her eyes stopped dead center, but they were filled with held back tears. "I'm sorry, Oliver."

The old soldier's shoulders slumped at the wavering in his youngest sibling's voice. He couldn't look at her in that moment. The sheer magnitude of pain between them filled the void as they sat in silence. Lucy shifted slightly in her chair and cleared her throat. It was the only thing she could think to do in those trying seconds. Oliver glanced up at her and nodded his head that he was ready to begin again.

"What happened to father wasn't your fault," he began. "I know why you did it and I know what happened." He laced his fingers and stared intently at the lone flame. "What Davin did was…," he shook his head. His knuckles grew white as his muscles flexed.

"Stop," Lucy insisted abruptly. "I can't do anything about it, now." Her attention scanned the room inquisitively and returned to her kin. "Why did you call me here?" Her head cocked questioningly. "Are you here to haul me in?"

"Are you insane?!" Oliver hissed. "Do you think I would spend all my time trying to track you down just to do that?" Lucy nodded stiffly. The legionnaire's head dropped in frustration and he shook his head. "You really think I would sell you out?"

"Why are you here, then?" Lucy growled. "Who are you working for: the Dominion, the Legion, Mother, Alleta?"

"I'm here for _you_ ," Oliver spat. " _You're_ mother betrayed all of us. Alleta couldn't stand how things happened and she left the Legion after Father passed. She didn't care what happened to you and after Davin left you to rot in some cell in the city, well, I couldn't just let you fall to the way side for the sake of my grievance. You had nothing to do with it. Yes, I was angry about your part in it, but you were just a pawn and in the end a sacrificial lamb."

"Was I now?" Lucy prodded sarcastically.

Oliver rose from his seat and nodded for the door. Lucy only stared at him suspiciously for a moment before picking up her small satchel and followed him from the inn. The night was blanketed by thick, heavy clouds. Snow drifted around them in the gusty wind as they walked through the streets. The temple of Talos was nearly destroyed, but she glanced at the broken statue in the courtyard of the castle. The plaque upon it was weather-worn, making the words barely distinguishable.

The guards patrolled and grumbled about the biting cold that even the torches they carried couldn't turn away. Lucy could commiserate with them to the fullest extent, but as the siblings made their way through the city gate in silence, they came upon the ramshackle lodgings of the stables. A single horse stood amongst the stacks of hay with a large satchel over its back.

Lucy glimpsed the look of concern from her brother as they approached the large beast. Oliver grabbed the reins and forced them into his sister's hand.

"You need to get out of here," he hoarsely whispered.

"Where will I go?" Lucy questioned with a sharp look of surprise.

The burly man lifted her small frame on to the horses back and led the two to the gate. Before she could protest further he turned to her and saw the damage that had been caused to those she thought loved her. Lucy looked down at the wounds and quickly hid them under her sleeve.

"There's enough money in there to start a new life," he uttered, his voice beginning to crack under the strain. "You have a new identity in there, as well." The young woman pulled the small stack of papers out from the pack and looked them over. Her eyes squinted as she read the words and without saying anything put them away. "I figured it was something fitting."

"It's ironic," she grumbled.

Oliver let out a chuckle, but stopped when the gravity of the situation returned.

"If you are looking for Davin, head north," he urged, as he returned control of the steed to her. "That's all the information I've been able to gather as to his whereabouts."

"Am I going to see you again?" Lucy queried in a small voice. It was barely audible over the howling winds that she didn't think that he could hear her.

"I'll try," he assured her.

He gave the horse a firm smack on the rump and she was off in to the night. The needle snow had become sleet as she raced away from civilization again. She turned back to see her brother still standing in the faint light of the stable's torches, growing smaller the further she got. A lump lodged in her throat as the wind burned her face. She had to go north, how far north, she wasn't certain, but it couldn't be any worse there than it was in Cyrodiil.

But she had a target and she was going to get her answers even if it meant she died to get them.


End file.
